This invention relates to production of granules of a food base for sauces and soups from an amylaceous material and a fat.
French Patent No. 1 602 733 describes a process for the production of powder-form mixtures of fats and powder-form supports using a heatable mixer comprising a rotating blade and an exit grill. This document clearly illustrates the difficulties involved in avoiding the formation of non-dissociable lumps when the proportion of fat in the mixture becomes large.
European Patent No. 29 153 describes a process for the production of a food base instantly dispersible in boiling water, in which a mixture of amylaceous material and molten fat is applied to a cooling drum or belt and the solidified mixture is detached by a blade so that the product obtained is in the form of flakes.
The problem addressed by the present invention was to provide a process and an apparatus for the simple and reproducible production of a food base for sauces and soups from an amylaceous material and a fat which would be present in the form of free-flowing granules.